City of the Damned
by SwordOfLightBladeOfDarkness
Summary: Two teens and a U.B.C.S. soldier must learn to work together to survive and escape Raccoon City. My first fanfic, so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: City Of The Damned By: nuke umbrella 

I do not own resident evil, or anything that has to do with it. The only thing I own is the characters,  
except for Marvin and Kendo; they belong to Capcom.

This fan-fic has parts linking it to Resident Evil 2.

City Of The Dead

My name is John Shaw, and this is my account of the Raccoon City Outbreak.

Chapter 1

Day 1

I was walking down Queen St. to visit my friend's house to tell him about the latest "cannibal" murders that i had read about in the Raccoon Times. The coroners had found both human and animal bite marks on bodies, which were found on an abandoned hiking trail, deep in the Arklay forest. The animal bite marks were mostly made by scavenging animals, but the human bite marks were made while the victims were still alive, and were most likely the cause of their deaths. The report also stated that the person or persons unknown had continued to consume the victims flesh after they were dead, like some animal devouring it's prey.

Anyway, enough of that.

I had just finished my lunch, which I had gotten from one of those street vendors, when I heard a scream, and a few seconds later, a lot of shouting. then I noticed a lot of people running: some were running towards the scream, some away from it. I followed the people running towards the scream, thinking I might be able to help, as I had taken basic first-aid two years ago, but boy, was I wrong.

When I got to where the commotion was, I saw something I will never forget. There was a man, kneeling over another guy, both covered in blood. I thought that they had been in a car accident, since there was a burning car nearby, but then I looked around and saw that nobody was going towards the two men to help them. Then, when I took a closer look, I saw why: one man was eating the other!

I mean, I could see the kneeling man shoving his face into the dead man's ripped open chest and abdomen, and then pull it back out, along with a mouthful of guts, with a gruesome ripping noise, then he chewed the piece of innards with a wet smacking sound, and swallowed it.

Extremely close to losing my lunch, I turned and hightailed it out of there, not wanting to become dessert for one of those zombies. I knew that zombies only existed in movies and video games, but those things were close enough.


	2. Chapter 2

City of the Damned By: nuke umbrella 

Chapter 2

I ran down an alley to escape a group of zombies that had been following me since I had left the scene of the zombie picnic. I turned the corner at the end of the alley, and found the body of a cop that had been shot in the head. His skin was a gross brownish-green, his eyes were a milky white, and he had a bite mark on his neck. Based on how he looked, I guessed that he had become a zombie, and was then shot by someone. I was about to leave, when I saw his gunbelt. I quickly took it and put it on, noticing all the different gadgets and gizmos hanging from it. "Sorry, buddy," I thought, "But I need this a hell of a lot more then you do." With that, I got up and jogged down the street.

A block or two later, I found a police cruiser parked up on a curb. I climbed into the black-and-white, and cheered when one of the keys from the dead cop's belt started the engine. I closed the door, then noticed a shotgun stuck between the front seats. After I put my seatbelt on, I put the car into drive and headed home. I figured that I could hole up there until things quieted down.

When I reached my street, I was glad to see that there was virtually no undead activity, at least for the moment. I pulled up in front of my house, and proceeded to search the cop car for anything that might be useful. I ended up with 12 loaded 15-round 9-mm clips, plus the 3 already on the cop's gunbelt, 20 12-gauge shotgun shells, pluss the 5 already in the shotgun, which I managed to get out from between the two front seats. I grabbed the weapons and ammo, ran inside my house, and locked the door behind me.

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to update every weekend from now on. This is my first fan fic, so please, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While I was driving home, I had thought of a plan to secure my home against undead, and as soon as I had gotten in the door, I was ready to put it into action. I set all the ammo and weapons, except for the Glock and two spare clips that were on the gun belt, on the kitchen table, and headed down into the basement, where I grabbed my dad's compressor and nailgun, along with some boards and plywood, and started to nail the doors and windows shut, except for the front door, which I screwed shut with my dad's electric screwdriver, that way, I could get out without having to rip out a bunch of nails.

I was just about to start nailing the back door shut, when I saw a girl, who looked to be about my age, run through my backyard, followed by a group of surprisingly fast-moving zombies. Without even thinking, I threw open the door, and yelled: "IN HERE!" the girl ran inside, and we closed and locked the door, just as the zombies reached the door and started to pound futilely against it. We both fell against the door, breathing heavily. Then she pulled a 9-mm Beretta and pointed it at my head.

"Have you been bitten?" she asked.

"No, I stayed as far away as possible from those bonebags!" I told her. "Why?"

"Because if you are bitten by one of them, you will eventually turn into zombie." She said.

I asked her how she knew, and she told me she knew because she saw it happen to her family. I told her I was sorry that she had lost her family.

"It's not that bad. They were my foster family." She said, "Since I was about six or seven I have lived too many different families to count, and I have learned not to get attached. I guess that seems a little cold, doesn't it?"

"I really can't say." I told her "I mean, I've never been a foster child. I haven't even moved that much."

"Who are you, anyway?" she asked.

"My name is John Shaw," I said, "And just who are you?"

"My name is Samantha Harris," she told me, "But you can call me Sam."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope that you liked this chapter, and I am STILL waiting for someone to R&R. This is my first fan fic, so please R&R ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

After we finished barricading the doors and windows, I asked Sam how she had survived. She told me that she had been coming home from the store, and had heard people screaming. When she went to check it out, a group of zombies had shambled out of an alley, tackled a woman who had just happenes to be walking by, and started to devour her, right there in the street! Needless to say, she freaked, dropping her bags, and running for home. When she reached her house, the front door had been broken open. She carefully pushed the shattered remains of the door out of the way, and went inside.

What she found inside was a gristly scene: both her foster parents were laying in the blood-spattered living room. She went up to her foster father.  
"Damn it Greg," she said, "What happened"  
"Sam..." he rasped.  
"Greg, your alive!" she said.  
"Sam, he said, "I've told you over and over; don't call me Greg"  
"Shut up," she told him, "And let me find something to wrap your wounds"  
"Don't bother," he said, "It won't do any good"  
"What! What do you mean?" she asked.  
"On the news...it said anyone bitten becomes one of those...things." he told her, visibly growing weaker by the second.  
"Sam listen," he said, "I need you to go into the rec room...the combination is 3-9-0-2. Get the Beretta and the ammo. Then I want you to get the hell out of Raccoon City. Don't come back for anything, not even for me. Survive." And with that, he sank into unconsciousness.

After her foster father passed out, she quickly went to the gun safe and dialed in the combo. Inside was a loaded Beretta and 10 full clips, plus a holster. She took it all and left, not wanting to be around if Greg woke up and wasn't himself.

As soon as she left her house, a group of zombies spotted her and gave chase, moving surprisingly fast for a bunch of rotting bags of meat.  
She ran, and was cutting througt backyards, when she heard me shout out to her, which was when she ran inside.  
And that, she said, was how she came to be in my house. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I thought that it would be good to show the story of how Sam came to be in John's house, because some storys don't go into very much detail about all the main characters, just some of them. Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After I told her my story, we went inyo the basement, and got some sheets of plywood to finish sealing off the first floor windows. As we nailed the sheets of wood over the windows, we discussed when to leave and try to get out of the city. Sam wanted to leave tomorrow, but I convinced her to stay in my house with me for at least three days. If, on the third day, it didn't look like things were getting any better, or like no help was coming, we would pack up some supplies, and head for the police station.  
"Why," Sam asked, "would we head back into the city, when we should be getting out via the fastest route possible"  
I explained to her that there were two choppers on the roof helipad, and that any survivors most likely would have taken shelter there. While we were talking, I could hear pistols and shotguns being fired all around.  
"Do you think the army's here already?" I asked Sam as I looked out a narrow gap in the plywood sheets covering the window.  
"No I doubt it." she answered.  
"Yeah," I said, "I guess you're right. If the army were here, we would be hearing machine guns, assault rifles, stuff like that. Those gunshots are most likely fellow humans fending off some Romero-rejects that want a bite to eat"  
"Very funny," she said sarcasticly, "you're a regular comedian"  
"Gee, thanks...I think." I told her. She just smiled, then turned around and and went into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ooohhh! I think there might be something going on between thoes two :) Hahaha! I just thought it would be neat to put a little romance between them into the story. Please R&R and tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Sam and I had both gotten something to eat from the kitchen, we went into hte living room and turned the TV onto a local news channel, hoping to get some answers. The anchorwoman who was on-screen was ranting and raving about Armageddon and the end of the world. I was just about to change the channel, when a voice from off-screen said "Quick, cut to Jefferson!" The picture changed from a panicking woman to a man who also looked like he was about to lose it.  
"Breaking News! There is a wave of unexplained killings sweeping Raccoon City. Husbands killing wives; children killing parents; complete strangers on the streets killing one another. And what's more; the dead aren't staying dead; they are coming back to life and attacking the living. Also, anyone bitten by the attackers and not immediately killed eventually begins attacking people as well. The most effective methods of dispaching the attackers are to remove the head or destroy the brain. Once again, the bodies of the recently deceased are returning to life and attacking the living. Make sure all doors and windows are securely locked and barricaded, and avoid all contact with the attackers"  
"How 'bout giving us some information we can acually use, asshole!" Sam said, then threw a cushion at the television.  
"Sam," I said, looking at her, "I don' think he can hear you"  
She shot me an angry look and said "Shut Up!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I know, I know. This chapter has bits from the second Resident Evil movie, Dawn of the Dead, and Shaun of the Dead, none of which I own, so don't sue! And sadly, this will be my last chapter submission for about one, or at the absolute most, two months. The reason for this is I only had about 1/4 of the story typed up, and it takes me a long time to type something even as long as this short chapter. But I swear, I will finish the story! In the meantime, I look forward to your reviews. 


	7. Chapter 7

Uh Oh! I got some bad news. When I was originally writing this fanfic, I wrote it by hand in a folder, then typed it up. But tragically, I lost the folder over the summer, and now I can't seem to find it. That means that unless I find it soon, I will have to redo most of this story. Sorry!

Chapter 7

Soon after the report was over, the cable went out, scaring the crap out of us when the screen suddenly blanked to static and the harsh hiss of white noise.

"Well, that can't be good." I say, looking to Sam. "At least it ca---"

Cutting me off, Sam says: "Don't even finish that sentence!"

"Why?"

"Haven't you _ever_ watched TV or movies? Every time someone says that, things suddenly get a lot worse. Do you _want _zombies or something worse to bust in here?"

"No."

"Then don't ever say that, because you will _always _end up regretting it later."

"Fine."

After that little disagreement, I went up stairs to check for anything that might be useful.

"Hello, what do we have here?" I say to myself as I open my dad's old army trunk. Inside are a Remington pump-action shotgun, similar to the one I took from the cop car, loaded with a box of 15 shells, a couple of sets of fatigues, or as my dad called them, "combats", and a box containing 10 live hand grenades. At the last discovery, I couldn't help but shout "Hell Yeah!"

"Find something useful?" Sam called up from downstairs.

"You might say that!" I answer as I start to lug the heavy container down the stairs. 'Those zombies don't stand a chance if the try attacking in groups' I think to myself as I reach the bottom of the steps.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I forgot about this story. An excellent story you should read if you like this is "Resident Evil: Project: Lucifer" by Hyperactive Hamster of Doom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Where the fuck did you get grenades!" Needless to say, Sam was a little surprised when I came downstairs with a box of explosives.

"They were in with my dad's old army things, and I figured that they could come in handy somehow, so chill out."

"Come in handy, huh? These things are explosive devices, John! The only way they will come in handy will be to blow up in our faces, then we won't have to worry about escaping!"

"They're not filled with nitro, Sam. The only way they can explode is if we pull the pin and let go of that handle-lever thing. As long as that thing on the side is held down, you can have the pin pulled for as long as you want and it won't go off. Just be sure to hide behind something sturdy when you throw them, because these are frag grenades."

Growing increasingly nervous from being near to the little bombs, Sam shouted "You mean you can duck behind something, because I am not touching them."

Tired of trying to reason with her, I simply said "Fine. More for me."

With that settled, I decided to get back on track. "Alright now," I said, "Back to business. You can have this shotgun, I already have one. And you should wear these," I said, handing her a set of combats, "The have lots of big pockets to carry ammo and stuff, they don't chafe when wet, and they are nearly impossible to tear under normal use."

"They don't give a girl much to work with."

Though Sam didn't mean for it to be that funny, we both burst out laughing, and didn't stop until we were gasping for breath, with tears streaming down our faces and our sides aching.

"Sam, we're in a city overrun with zombies and who-knows-what-else, getting our weapons and supplies ready for a task that could very well kill us, and you are worried about your wardrobe? I'll never understand teenage girls."

"Well, if you…" Sam stuttered, unable to think up a snappy comeback, finally said "Shut up!"

With that we both started laughing again

A/N: It'll probably be a while before I update again. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: First of all, I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers. I hope that you will check out my new fic: Resident Evil: Project: Reality.

After Sam and I changed, I noticed a problem.

"Hey Sam, what happens if one of us gets grabbed by a zombie, and we aren't able to kill it in time?" I asked.

"Well…"

"I was thinking---"

"Now that's a scary image." She says, grinning.

I fake a hurt look, then continue. "As I was saying, we should find something to tie or tape on ourselves for some kind of body armor. I was thinking we could cut up some those collapsing lawn chairs in the basement, and use tape to attach the fabric to our arms, legs, and anywhere else that we could be bitten. The fabric will allow us freedom of movement, but will be practically impossible to bite through."

"Fine, but..."

"But what?" I asked.

"You sound like one of those late-night infomercials."

"What?"

"It's like your trying to sell anti-zombie armor. You could be on TV saying 'For a limited time only! Super Zombie-Proof Body Armor! It may not stop a bullet or knife, but a zombie's teeth have no chance! Order Now!' And you know what?"

"What?"

"You could probably make a killing doing it. You should consider a career in telemarketing."

I just stood there, looking at Sam with a blank expression, not knowing whether to laugh or take her seriously.

"I'm just joking. You know that, right?"

"Shut up"

A/N: I don't know when I will be able to update this story, so keep checking back!


End file.
